Levy's Revenge
by JadeTiger
Summary: Revenge is sweet... or in this case very, very, painful for one unlucky dragon slayer. Gajeel/Levy Rated M for subject matter


**I Don't own Fairy Tail! If I did I wouldn't be writing fan fics about it now would I?!**

* * *

**Levy's Revenge**

"I want revenge!" she declared turning on him in the middle of the street. Gajeel was thankful for the late hour as there was no one else meandering on the streets.

"Come again?" he says pausing in his stride to look down at her. She swayed dangerously on her feet. The flush in her cheeks and the glassy look in her eye, evident of the amount of alcohol she had consumed earlier. For a drunk person, she was unusually adept at pronunciation and thought process.

"For what?" he asks not quite understanding where this was coming from. They had left the guild at the same time, but not together. Their homes were simply in the same direction leading them to walking side by side for the last thirty minutes.

"You know what for, you ass!" Levy barked at him.

Gajeel blinked. Did she just swear? As she stepped towards him, Gajeel fought to remain where he was and not take a step back at the look in her eyes. She raised a hand and poked him hard in the chest with her finger.

"For what you did to Team Shadow Gear...You. Owe. Me... And I plan on collecting." Levy stated, her voice low and venomous.

Gajeel swallowed a lump in his throat. It's not that he forgot what happened, how they had first met. But she had never mentioned the subject, seemingly accepted him as a Fairy Tail wizard, and he had even come to rely on her as a strong mage.

He eyed her. Tiny, little Levy. Not the strongest in the guild by far. Anything she wanted him to do would have to be willing on his part to sit through it. He remembers hitting her and staking her to the tree in the city's park for all to see.

Beaten, bloody and marked with the crest of another guild on her flesh. She had not been willing, fighting him every step of the way, but in the end it had made little difference. He did with her as he pleased.

"So... what do you want?" he asks. After a moment of silence, he finally brings himself to look down at her. The smile on her face is scary. He can see almost every one of her teeth. Her eyes shining in the moonlight like a predator. And suddenly, Gajeel fears for his life.

"A piercing." she says simply.

"A piercing?" he echo's confused.

"Yes. I want you to get a piercing."

"That's all?"

"Yes, that's all I want." Levy smiles with a nod.

"Well, that's not a problem. I was gonna get a few more on my ear anyway-"

"Not there." she cut him off.

He paused for a moment and stared at the tiny woman. "Not where?" he asks.

"Not on your ear. I want it somewhere else." she says.

Gajeel became a little hesitant now. "Like, where?

"Lower."

"My nose?"

Levy shook her head, "Lower."

"My lip?"

"Lower."

"My tongue?" Gajeel did not like the direction of this conversation one little bit.

"Lower." Levy's eyes gleamed up at him.

"My… nipple?" he swallows the lump of horror and embarrassment in his throat.

"Lower."

"I ain't getting no girly belly-butt-"

"Lower."

"…What?"

"Lower."

"No…" was the only sound he could make as the reality of what she is demanding started to sink in. He is suddenly grateful for the darkness as he feels his ears burning.

"Yes."

"No fucking way in hell!"

"I want you to get a Prince Albert," Levy paused and stared up at him, "and I wanna watch." her words clear and venomous.

Gajeel sputtered tripping over his own tongue. This was not the Levy he knew! This was not the meek, blushing Levy he had known during the exams. This demonic, sadistic thing before him with an evil grin and glowing eyes made his heart jump in fear.

"I… How do you know I don't already have one?" he counters as best as he could, folding his arms over his chest in an attempt to look menacing.

"You don't." she states simply. "I have my sources."

"But…"

"No buts! You never gave me a choice, and I'm not giving you one." she stomps her tiny foot firmly.

"But-!"

"I'll make the appointment. You better make peace with this." she turns and staggers off down the side street to her apartment leaving Gajeel standing in the middle of the road, in the middle of the night regretting everything he has ever done in his entire life.

* * *

Gajeel was at the back of the guild, at his usual table, but he was not his usual self. His forehead rested on the cold table top, his arms limp by his side and ghostly pale. He had been there almost all day not moving.

"What's wrong Gajeel? You're not acting like your usual self." the old geezer asks finally giving in for the concern for the wellbeing of the young dragon slayer.

"I can't feel my legs anymore." he hears mumbles into the wooden table top.

"Why's that?"

"Levy's… revenge."

"What?" the master steps closer to hear the weak mage better.

"For Team Shadow Gear… when we first met… for the beating… and the tree… she got her revenge…" Gajeel breathed out.

"Oh? Well she is a kind child, I'm sure it wasn't anything she didn't think you could handle…"

"She… she…" the rest was a mumble and the geezer had to ask Gajeel to repeat it as he leaned in closer and tilted his head to hear. All the blood drained from the old man's face and his walking stick clatters to the floor.

"She… wanted to watch… won't let it heal by magic… it burns when I take a piss." There was a pool of tears on the table under Gajeel face, they slip down through the wood and drip to the floor. The master is speechless; his voice caught in his throat not believing what he had just heard.

"They said it might take four weeks to six months for it to heal…" Gajeel sobs softly into the table-top, his shoulders shaking softly. Makarov's eyes water as he grabs himself, imagining the pain; rocking his body on the balls of his feet. His vision blurs and realizes he is crying for the pain of the younger man beside him.

"I forgive you my son! I forgive you for everything you have ever done!" he cries drawing the attention of the other guild members.

"Please kill me… put me out of my misery." the once proud Iron Dragon Slayer begs.

It's at this time a tiny mage springs merrily into the guild hall. Spotting her target, she happily sits next to him at the table.

"How are you feeling Gajeel?" she asks sweetly. He doesn't answer, only turns his face away from her more.

"Aww don't be like that." Noticing Master Makarov, she turns her head towards him. "Hello Master! How are you today?" she then turns that sweet, little smile on the old man. He is speechless as he watches his pure, innocent Levy disintegrate before his eyes, only to be replaced with this look alike. This sadistically evil, kinky look alike with a charming smile, cute dress, and topped off with a ribbon tied in her hair.

He begins to choke on his own words, so instead he says nothing at all, just nods, and wonders when his voice will dislodge itself from his throat so he can speak again. Probably about the same time he wakes up and realizes this conversation is only a drunken dream.

"Oh, so I guess Gajeel told you that I've forgiven him completely."

"Sadistic bitch!" the Dragon Slayer hissed through clenched teeth, head still on the table.

"Come on Gajeel! I had a great time! Besides," she adds rising from her seat and leaning over him to whisper in his ear. Softly she brushes his hair out of the way and leans over him, her lips brushing the shell of his ear softly.

"Once you heal properly… we can take it for a… test ride." her voice is soft and hot against his skin and her teeth ever so gently give a little tug at his ear piercing.

Gajeel gives a very unmanly scream and grabs himself as he falls backwards off the bench and onto the floor. His eyes roll back in his head in agony as his voice peters out in choked screams. Levy stumbles away from the table as fast as she can, holding her sides and tears run down her face.

"What happened? What's going on?" Gray shouts as other members in the guild hall rush over to their two fallen comrades. Lucy rushes to Levy's aid trying to help the girl up.

"Levy what's wrong?" she asks, concerned for her friend. Through Levy's choking laughter and tears she manages to get up and dashes for the bathroom, still doubled over. The rest of the guild looked down at the fallen dragon, who had now begun to foam at the mouth.

"Le..." the Master started, words failing him still as his brain tried to restart itself.

"Le? Levy?! Levy what?" asks Natsu looking horrified between Gajeel and the direction which Levy had vanished.

"Levy's revenge." was all he could choke out.

Levy's howling laughter was the only sound left in the guild hall.


End file.
